


Late Night

by writtenintostars



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenintostars/pseuds/writtenintostars
Summary: Keith and Lance relax after a day spent with Lance's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this may show up later in a multi-chapter i'm writing, so comments/feedback would be appreciated! :)

“Ugh, I’m tired.” Lance flopped down in his couch after his parents walked up the stairs. “What about you?” he asked Keith.

“Yeah, a bit. Your siblings are a handful, but they’re fun.” Keith replied. Lance held his hand out, a gesture Keith took as an invitation. He moved towards the couch, taking Lance’s hand and carefully, hesitantly, moving his legs over Lance’s hips in a straddling position. Lance leaned forward and kissed Keith’s nose.

“You were great with them.” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Keith let out a shaky breath. Lance nodded. Keith remained motionless, and before he knew it, he was bringing Lance’s palm to his mouth. He began pressing kisses to the soft hand, making tiny noises smacking as he did. Lance’s eyes dipped in response, his head falling to the backrest of the furniture. At this angle, Keith could see the small smile forming on his mouth.

“Will-” Keith couldn’t bring himself to stop kissing Lance for longer than a few seconds- “are your parents going to come down?” Lance looked at Keith.

“You saw how many siblings I have. Trust me, by the time they go upstairs, they’re already asleep.” Keith nodded, and began trailing his kisses up Lance’s arm, until he finally (finally) reached Lance’s collarbone. As Keith barely bit down, he tensed up. Lance’s warm fingers had pushed Keith’s shirt up, and his hands settled on his now-bare waist.

“Okay?” Lance asked. Keith nodded against Lance’s skin, telling himself to relax.

He didn’t have to tell himself twice.

Quickly he kissed the spot where Lance’s jaw was closest to his ear, shivering when the action got a hum from Lance.

Keith placed on hand on Lance’s neck and the other in his hair, leaning in closer. He stopped just before his lips could reach Lance’s. There, they felt warm breaths hitting each other. Finally, the almost-silence broke.

“Keith.” Lance said Keith’s name as a puff of air. “If you don’t kiss me soon, I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Keith looked in Lance’s eyes, then smashed their lips together.

It was the first time the two moved in perfect time with each other- Their teeth only clacked when Lance’s fingertips bushed Keith’s bottom, causing him to lurch forward. This just gave the two an opportunity to deepen the kiss, Keith wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders. Every once in awhile, a “mmph” sound filled Lance’s living room, but the boys were so wrapped up in each other they couldn’t tell who it came from.

Eventually, Lance felt Keith getting lazy with his mouth, his hands no longer grasping Lance’s jacket. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against the other boy’s.

“You getting tired, princess?” Lance asked, and rubbed Keith’s belly. He could tell Keith didn’t want to answer, his cheeks were red, so Lance moved his hand to the small of Keith’s back. “Don’t move.” he murmured, shifting to dig his phone out of his back pocket. Checking it, Lance glanced up at Keith. “It’s, uh, 1:03 in the morning.” Over three hours since Lance’s parents had gone to bed. Keith eyes grew, he jumped up, fumbling for the car keys in his pocket.

“I have to go.” he sputtered. “My foster mom will-” Keith stopped mid-sentence, realizing how raspy his voice was. He glanced at Lance. _He did that to you_. Keith thought to himself. _You just spent that last three hours with Lance Mcclain, and because of that, you can’t talk_.

“Hey.” Lance had followed him, and was trying really, really hard not to pay attention to how swollen their lips were. “She hasn’t texted you, don’t worry. And besides, I can’t let you drive this late.” Keith’s brows furrowed, and he held his keys out to Lance.

“You drive me then.” Lance got a funny look on his face.

“Keith.” he said quietly. “You think I could focus on anything after that?” Keith couldn’t think of anything to say, he just stood with his mouth slightly ajar. Lance took his hand. “C’mon.” he murmured. “Stay here. We can set an alarm and get up early if it makes you feel better. But it’s not safe for either of us to be out right now, especially not driving.”

Keith let out an “okay”, allowing Lance to lead him up to his bedroom. Lance walked to his closet, and came back with two pairs of gray sweatpants and a loose white tee-shirt, which he gave to Keith along with one of the pairs of sweats.

“Um,” Keith asked shyly. “Could you…”

“Oh!” Lance exclaimed, then turned around. “Sorry.” Keith hid a blush.

“It’s fine.” he changed quickly, looking at Lance when he finished. Keith had a perfect view of his tan, strong back. He couldn’t resist walking and carefully running his fingers along Lance’s biceps.The boy turned around.

“Let’s go to bed.” he whispered, turning off the light.

They got in the bed, Lance pressing a kiss to the back of Keith’s neck.

“You need me to set a alarm?” sleep was creeping its way into Lance’s tone.

“No.” Keith tightened Lance’s arm around his waist. “I want… to stay…” his eyelids drooped, and Keith could hear Lace let out a chuckle.

“Goodnight princess” sounded in Keith’s ears, and for once he wasn’t afraid of the dark.


End file.
